crusaders_of_the_constellationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Reunion of Villains and Heroes
The twenty-eighth chapter of the Crusaders of the Constellations novel, it is about the battle between the heroes and villains. Story And that's how a really big brawl began. Ranald and Malvor clashed with each other, the sorcerer's magic against the golden-haired hero's zodiac tools. Ranald swung his axe at the sorcerer, who taunted him. "You are not going to leave this place after all that you have done to spoil my plans for the Devourer of Worlds," he said. "You don't know hos dangerous serving the Devourer of Worlds is. What if he decides to eat your world? Where would you go?" Ranald questioned Malvor. The sorcerer was stunned, having no idea how to answer. Ranald then swung his axe at the villain, but Malvor dodged enough for his hat and staff's top to be lopped off. "Aw, no way," he mumbled, as Ranald went to help Phrixus his friend defeat Antaeus. He tried to reattach his hat and staff, but to no avail, leaving him open to the attacks of the others involved in the brawl. Yeomsoo fought Vitiosus, who destroyed his hometown. "Goatie, no way can you defeat me!" the lion kemonomimi cries as the goat kemonomimi swung his new sabre at him. "Well, maybe with the training I had when I was with my student as a guide, I will!" Yeomsoo cried. He dodged Vitiosus's claw attacks, one of which cut off his left horn. "Just a scratch," he said, and parried Vitiosus's claws with his weapon. Delmare and Darkheart were in a swordfight. The water fairy's Ocean's Wrath versus the pirate's Void Wave-Blade. "You better think twice about ruining the oceans," Delmare said, as she unfurled her water fairy wings and flew away from the pirate's reach while holding Ocean's Wrath in her hands. "AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH!" Darkheart screamed in anger and fear as a wave of water from the sabre hit him. Meanwhile, Bai Tu and Huang He are fighting with Bia the witch. "You rascals cannot get away from me this time!" she screeched as she lobbed fireballs at the boys from Wu Dai. Bai Tu can dodge the fireballs, causing Bia to accidentally hit Malvor, Vitiosus, or other villains. Huang He used his treasured sword Thousand Wishes, to fire gusts of air at the witch, causing her to summon nightmare monsters in desperation. Many of the nightmare monsters swarmed towards Ranald, but Kibahime, Phrixus and his golden winged ram Chrysomallos destroyed them all. "Why the nightmare monsters fancy Ranald is beyond me," the fox spirit said as she turned into her human form. "Well, I know that he told me about his adventures in Dreamland, but the way the monsters are acting so far, it's becoming more hostile but towards him only, and not any of us," the shepherd boy said, as he and his pet went off to help some students defeat the villains. Kibahime went to help Azar and her phoenix fight against a robot villain from her home dimension. Tula's staff managed to deflect the crime lord's bullets away. "Did your time in rehabilitation teach you anything?" the lawyer said. "Well, it taught me to be wary of meddling kids like you!" the crime lord said snappily, as he shot more bullets at Tula. One hit his right leg, and Tula dodged enough for them to hit some nightmare monsters. Ranald saw that his mentor was injured, so he called for someone to heal Tula. Luckily, Duyve answered his call. "At your service!" she said, as she used her wings to heal her classmate. Ranald and Phrixus were busy fighting Antaeus and the other villains when King Athos arrived. He used his sword to shoot a beam of starlight at Antaeus, knocking him out. "Ranald, we can do this on our own. You, Mayari, the Hall Leaders can go ahead," he said. "But I don't want to lose you...like what happened to you with your father!" Ranald cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Son...I would just like you to know that no matter what happens, you will defeat the Devourer of Worlds. And that you will make me proud," the king said. "He is right," Cerynitis said, "Mayari, whether we live or die, we will rest in the assurance that you and your friends can do it," The Hall Leaders and Orcus were urged by King Athos to help Ranald and Mayari in their tasks. "If all the villains are defeated, we can arrive to help you fight the Devourer of Worlds," King Athos said. "Rest assured, your Majesty, we will do our best in this mission of our lifetime!" Odin said. Ranald and the Hall Leaders then left their classmates. They found themselves in another room. This one wasn't as bright as the previous one. "This is war. We ain't letting our guard down," Nergal said as he held his shield in front of himself and his spear in his hand. Ranald nodded in agreement, while Orcus and his three-headed hound Kerberoar looked around. Suddenly, eight villains arrived. They were from the same worlds as the Hall Leaders sans Ranald and Mayari. "You will never leave this place alive!" A huge dragon with jet-black scales, antlers, and wings as big as an eagle's said. "Yes...now be consumed by the void the Serpent gave us mastery over!" a knight in steel armour surrounded by a pitch-black aura intoned, raising his broad sword above his head. From Nergal's perspective, the knight was threatening to chop his head off. "Hmph. I'll take it that you're asking for defeat," the warrior said, as he ran at the knight with his spear. Mayari helped Anahita fight against a rot-elf with dark powers. All the Hall Leaders were fighting against the villains. Ranald helped Caelus fight the evil dragon. He used the twin sword to slice at the dragon's wings. "Oh, golden-haired one...you will soon face a truth that will hurt you. Not everyone will get a happy ending, huh?" he said, as Caelus blew a lightning breath on him. Ranald went to help Poseidon fight against a merman warlord. After a while, Mayari told Ranald to go ahead, for they will catch up. "But I can't leave you behind like I used to," he said. "I will take it from there," a gentle voice spoke. "Now that I helped your classmates defeat some villains, I will help my foster daughter and her fellows," the voice belonged to Cerynitis. The white reindeer with golden antlers bounded up to Mayari and allowed her to climb on her back. "When we're done, we will do our best to help," Odin said. Ranald then carried his schoolbag and entered the room where the Devourer rested. There is the obsidian mirror hanging from the wall. He looked around at the surroundings. "Do you think the Devourer may arrive?" he asked Baby Little. 'I think so. Keep your guard up, he may be a difficult opponent to fight,' Baby Little advised. Ranald opened his schoolbag and took the spear, and held the schoolbag in front of himself. Soon, a hiss sounded in the room. A black mist with glowing red eyes wafted into the room. It coalesced into a snake-like shape that coiled and reared itself. The Void Serpent called the Devourer, lowered his head to examine the golden-haired boy. "You must be the Devourer the king told me about!" the hero said. having assumed a weak form, the Devourer whispered to Ranald: "Yessssssssssss. No one is with you. In fact, this place you are in now will be your grave," "Why, it won't be!" Ranald said, as he lept towards the Void Serpent, the Devourer of Worlds reduced into a creature of mist... Category:Crusaders of the Constellations (Novel) Category:Novel Chapters